


Thunderstorms

by Amacgyver



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amacgyver/pseuds/Amacgyver
Summary: English is not my first language





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language

It was a very sindy night in California. Leaves were blowing and it started to rain. A lot. The team were just back from a mission in Dubai.  
In the taxi back to Mac's place, it was only Mac and Riley. Jack, as per usual, prefered driving and Bozer spent the night at Leanna's.

Arriving at Mac's place, mac starts to unload his bag from the car. Riley, spontaniously, hold his hand and hold him back.

"What?" asked Mac, surprised by his partner's move.  
"I heum," Riley replies as the quickly puts her hand back on her lap, "nothing"  
"What's wrong Riles?" Mac said, tryint to make her feel safe  
"I just don't like thunder..."  
"You? A badass hacker who did jail time for hacking the NSA do not like thunder?"  
"Stop, ok?"  
"alright, alright," mac said, trying not to laugh, "you can sleep at mine if you want, Boz is at Leanna's"  
"you're sure? I don't want to intrude your personal space," Riley felt bad, she felt like she was pressuring him. After all, she knew how much 'me time' was important, mostly after a mission and being stucked with someone like her and Jack for 3 days straight.  
"Of course I'm sure, we're family," mac replied with a smile.

Riley and Mac both got out of the taxi. As per usual, mac over tipped the driver and RIley made a remark about it.  
They get in and Mac takes Riley's bag and puts them in Bozer's room.

"He won't mind," Mac said reassuring Riley  
"I never saw this house so... calm before"  
"Yeah, it's different when the whole team is not around... beer?" Mac proposed.  
"Sure," Riley said as she walks toward Mac and Bozer's movie collection  
"Boring," she said after glancing at the movies  
"What?!" Mac said outraged as he hands her a beer "I bet you I can make you love ANY of these" he then say, with a little too much confidence  
"Try me," Riley said as she sits on the couch  
Obviously Mac took out Die Hard, a classic he knew she secretly loved.

By the end of the movie, Riley had forgotten the storm outside. She was simply glad she had a friend like Mac.

"And?" Mac asked  
"Well... it wasn't bad but of course it's Die Hard," she replied as to annoy him  
"I won either way," mac said as he stands up "Good night Riles"  
"Night Mac"

They both go in different rooms and call it a night. But as soon as Riley put her head on the pillow, she hears thunder. Loud. as if it was happening right outside Bozer's room. She tries to sleep it off. Throughout the years she found few tips and tricks to help her forget the thunder. When she was younger she used to sleep with her mom. It conforted her. But now she was alone. She tried to listen to calming music but the noise of lightning hitting the ground was almost shaking the entire house.

"fuck it," she said under her breath as she quickly stands up and head to Mac's room.  
she softly kocks on the door. A half-asleep Mac open the door very gently and leans on it.  
"hey, what's up what's wrong," he tried to articulate.  
"I... can't sleep  
"Thunder?" Mac sofly said  
"Maybe," she replied, embarassed  
"Come," he said as he holds her tight "I used to be scared too"  
"What would you do, when you were scared?"   
"Went to Bozer and ask him if I could sleep with him. Did he hate it? Probably, but that's what friends are for," Mac replied kissing Riley's forehead

They both fell asleep cuddling in Mac's bed until the next morning. When Mac made sure his friend felt better and ate a good breakfast. Cause after all, that's what friends are for.


End file.
